wrestlemaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Kane
Glen Thomas Jacobs (26 de abril de 1967), más conocido por Kane, es un luchador profesional y actor. Trabaja actualmente en la World Wrestling Entertainment en su marca RAW. Es el hermanastro de The Undertaker. Jacobs ha sido 2 veces Campeón Mundial: 1 vez Campeón de la WWE y 1 vez Campeón de la ECW. También destacan sus reinados como Campeón Hardcore, dos como Campeón Intercontinental y 9 como Campeón Mundial en Parejas. Carrera Inicios Jacobs comenzó su carrera como luchador profesional en 1992. Primero fué conocido como Angus King, al debutar en la zona de Saint Louis. Posteriormente se trasladó al sur y comenzó a luchar como The Christmas Creature y Doomsday, apareciendo en la United Stated Wrestling Association, también compitió en Japón con la promoción Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi bajo su nombre real. Smokey Mountain Wrestling (1995) Jacobs debutó en la SMW utilizando el nombre de Unabomb. El 7 de abril de 1995, Unabomb y Al Snow derrotaron a The Rock 'N Roll Express, ganando el Campeonato en Parejas de la empresa, el primer campeonato en la carrera de Jacobs. En mayo de 1995, Unabomb perdió una lucha con Robert Gibson, y en agosto otra con The Undertaker. El 12 de agosto de 1995, Al Snow y Unabomb fueron derrotados por Tracy Smothers & Dirty White Boy, perdiendo los Campeonatos en Parejas. Como resultado de perder, Unabomb fue despedido (kayfabe) de Smokey Mountain Wrestling. Glen Jacobs firmó un contrato con la WWF días después de dejar la SMW. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1995-presente) 1995-1996 Jacobs hizo su debut en la World Wrestling Federation (WWF) como "Dr. Isaac Yankem DDS", el dentista privado de "Jerry "the King" Lawler". Jacobs luchó varias veces contra Bret Hart; durante su primer combate en SummerSlam, en el cual perdió por descalificación.http://www.onlineworldofwrestling.com/results/wweppv/summerslam95.html Online World of Wrestling Además participó como el falso "Diésel", cuando Jim Ross lo introdujo como el compañero del falso "Razor Ramon". 1997-1998 thumb|220px|[[Brothers of Destruction.]] El 5 de octubre de 1997 hizo su debut en la WWF, bajo el nombre de "Kane", en el evento Bad Blood durante la lucha Hell in a Cell en la que estaban luchando Shawn Michaels y The Undertaker, su aparición le costaría una derrota a su hermano Undertaker.http://www.onlineworldofwrestling.com/results/wweppv/inyourhouse18.html Online World of Wrestling Kane retó a Undertaker a una lucha, pero éste la rechazó. Después de varios meses, interfirió nuevamente en un combate de Undertaker, prediéndole fuego dentro de un ataúd. Undertaker haría su regreso en WrestleMania XIV, en donde derrotó a Kane. El feudo entre ambos culminó en Unforgiven en un Inferno Match, donde Undertaker nuevamente emergió victorioso. Después de finalmente derrotar a Undertaker, gana una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWF. En King of the Ring, Kane derrotó a Stone Cold en un First Blood Match, ganando el Campeonato de la WWF. La noche siguiente en RAW, perdió el campeonato de vuelta con Stone Cold. Kane luego formó un equipo con Mankind, con quien ganó el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF. Después de perder el campeonato y traicionar a Mankind, formó una corta alianza con The Undertaker. Ambos participaron por la vacante del Campeonato de la WWE en Judgment Day, con la lucha finalizando sin resultado. Algunos acontecimientos durante la lucha volvieron a Kane tweener y a Undertaker heel. Kane tomó un lugar en el torneo "Deadly Games" por el Campeonato de la WWF en Survivor Series pero fue eliminado por The Undertaker en los cuartos de final. 1999-2000 En 1999, Kane se unió a The Corporation. Finalmente se volvió face después de ser traicionado y expulsado del equipo. Poco después, formó un equipo con X-Pac. Mientras se unió con X-Pac, adquirió una novia, llamada Tori. Su alianza terminó cuando X-Pac volvió a D-Generation X. En el curso del feudo entre Kane y X-Pac, Tori lo traicionó y se unió a D-Generation X. El feudo finalizó en WrestleMania 2000, donde Kane derrotó a X-Pac. Luego de WrestleMania, sufrió una lesión que lo tuvo fuera por un mes. Cuando volvió, fue para ayudar a The Undertaker y The Rock para pelear contra Los McMahon-Helmsley. El enfrentamiento terminó en King of the Ring frente a Vince, Shane McMahon y Triple H. La rivalidad entre The Undertaker y Kane resurgió durante la lucha y Kane se volvió heel tras atacar a The Undertaker, llevando a un combate entre ambos en SummerSlam. La lucha terminó cuando Undertaker retiró la máscara de Kane, y éste salió corriendo para cubrir su rostro. Kane siguió peleando por el Campeonato de la WWF por el resto del año, finalizando el 2000 con un feudo entre él y Chris Jericho. Perdió un Last Man Standing Macth frente a Jericho en Armageddon. 2001 Inició el año participando en el Royal Rumble donde estuvo entre los dos últimos participantes, pero fue eliminado por Steve Austin. Reformó su alianza con The Undertaker inmediatamente después del Royal Rumble. Compitió por el Campeonato Hardcore de la WWF, derrotando a Raven y The Big Show por el título en WrestleMania X-Seven. Al mismo tiempo, Kane hizo equipo con The Undertaker como "Brothers of Destruction". En el transcurso del año, tuvieron feudos con Edge & Christian, Rikishi & Haku, y The Two-Man Power Trip. Mientras tenían un feudo con The Two-Man Power Trip, Kane derrotó a Triple H en Judgment Day, ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF. Luego perdió el campeonato frente a Albert debido a la intervención de Diamond Dallas Page. Durante The Invasion, Kane y The Undertaker tuvieron un feudo con Diamond Dallas Page y Chris Kanyon después de que Page le coqueteara a la esposa de Undertaker, Sara. El feudo culminó en SummerSlam, en donde Kane y The Undertaker derrotaron a Page y Kanyon en una Steel Cage Match, resultando que ambos tuvieran el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF y el Campeonato en Parejas de la WCW. Kane y The Undertaker derrotaron a KroniK en Unforgiven, y ambos participaron en el equipo ganador de la lucha "Winner Takes All" en Survivor Series, como miembros del "Team WWF". 2002 En el Royal Rumble, Kane entra en el puesto 28, elimina a The Big Show y a continuación es eliminado por Kurt Angle. Eso inició un feudo con Kurt Angle y llevó a un combate en WrestleMania X8, el cual perdió Kane. Tuvo un fuedo contra la New World Order hasta que tuvo una herida en su bíceps, lo que le retiró del ring por una temporada. Volvió en el verano cuando la WWF se convirtió en la WWE. Ganó el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas con The Hurricane el 23 de septiembre al quitárselo a Lance Storm y Christian. El 30 de septiembre, Kane ganó el Campeonato Intercontinental tras que Triple H y Ric Flair despistaran a Chris Jericho, el ex-campeón. El 7 de octubre, Kane defendió el campeonato por parejas con éxito en un Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match (The Hurricane había sido atacado antes y no pudo competir). En octubre de 2002, Kane empezó un feudo contra Triple H, acabándolo en No Mercy el 20 de octubre, donde los dos campeonatos estaban en juego (el Intercontinental de Kane y el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de Triple H). Triple H derrotó a Kane en No Mercy y ganó ambos campeonatos. Después tendría un puesto en la primera Elimination Chamber que se disputó, en Survivor Series, donde fue eliminado en tercer lugar. 2003 thumb|left|180px|Kane enmascarado en 2003. Participó en el Royal Rumble 2003, en el cual permaneció hasta el final, junto a The Undertaker y Brock Lesnar, en un momento Undertaker golpea intencionalmente a Kane y lo elimina. Lesnar aprovecha esto para eliminar a Undertaker y ganar el Rumble. Kane se unió a Rob Van Dam, con quien ganó el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas. Tras perder los títulos ante La Résistance en Bad Blood, Triple H ofreció a Kane un lugar en su equipo Evolution, pero el Gerente general de RAW "Stone Cold" Steve Austin le ofreció la oportunidad de pelear contra Triple H por el Campeonato Mundial de Pesos Pesados si rechazaba la oferta de HHH. Mientras, el otro Gerente general de RAW, Eric Bischoff recalcó que Kane se tenía que quitar su máscara si perdía, por lo cual la lucha se convirtió en una de tipo Máscara vs. Título. Kane aceptó la oferta de Austin y luchó contra el campeón a la semana siguiente en el Madison Square Garden. Triple H ganó la lucha por la interferencia de los miembros de su equipo y el 23 de junio de 2003 Kane se quitó la máscara, revelando su cara a los espectadores, que se horrorizaron. Inmediatamente se volvió heel cuando le aplicó un "Chokeslam" a Rob Van Dam, a quién venció en SummerSlam. En una entrevista con Jim Ross, dijo que sus cicatrizes faciales eran en realidad cicatrices mentales y al final de la entrevista, Kane atacó a Jim y le prendió fuego. Al desenmascararse Kane se volvió emocionalmente inestable y en una ocasión le hizo un "Tombstone Piledriver" a Linda McMahon en RAW. Esta acción desencadenó un feudo entre Kane y su hijo Shane McMahon, acabando en Unforgiven 2003, con este derrotando a Shane en una lucha Last Man Standing y en una Ambulance Match en Survivor Series 2003. Tras esto, Kane interfirió en una Buried Alive match entre Vince McMahon y The Undertaker, ayudando a McMahon a ganar el combate. 2004 Kane comenzó a ser atormentado por Undertaker, quien anunciaba su regreso. Las campanas clásicas de Undertaker causaron su eliminación del Royal Rumble. Kane y Undertaker se enfrentaron en WrestleMania XX, en donde Kane fue derrotado. Tras su derrota en WrestleMania, se enamora de Lita, pero fue rechazado, lo que hizo que la secuestrara en un episodio de RAW. La misma noche, ganó una batalla real de 20 hombres, lo que le dio un combate frente a Chris Benoit por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado en Bad Blood, combate que perdió. Además perdió dos combates distintos contra Benoit por el Campeonato Mundial, ambos por rendición. Kane y Matt Hardy iniciaron un feudo por el "amor" de Lita, el cual terminó con la derrota de Hardy en SummerSlam, ganando el derecho de "casarse" con Lita, ceremonia que se realizó el 23 de agosto. El 13 de septiembre, Kane accidentalmente cayó sobre Lita en un combate con Gene Snitsky, causando que ésta "perdiera el hijo de esperaba con Kane". Kane se volvió face, y comenzó a buscar revancha frente a Snitsky por la muerte de su hijo. Fue derrotado por Snitsky en Taboo Tuesday, quien le provocó una lesión. En realidad la lesión fue simulada, para permitirle filmar su participación en la película See No Evil. 2005 thumb|right|190px|Kane en una Steel cage. Kane volvió en enero de 2005, derrotando a Snitsky en New Year's Revolution. Además, participó en el Royal Rumble. En WrestleMania 21, participó en la Money in the Bank, lucha que fue ganada por Edge. Después de WrestleMania, Kane y Lita se reconciliaron, y se unieron para enfrentar a la rival de Lita, Trish Stratus. Esto llevó a una lucha entre Viscera y Kane en Backlash, donde este derrota a Viscera. Lita luego traicionó a Kane y se alió con Edge, con quien Kane se enfrentó en numerosas ocasiones, incluyendo una Stretcher Match y una Steel Cage Match. El feudo entre Edge y Kane fue abandonado cuando Matt Hardy fue recontratado por la WWE. Regresó a la acción el 17 de octubre, ganando una Battle Royal de 18 hombres. Como resultado de ganar ese combate, Kane, junto con Shawn Michaels y The Big Show, entraron en una votación vía internet para definir quien se enfrentaría a Kurt Angle y John Cena por el Campeonato de la WWE en Taboo Tuesday. La votación fue ganada por Michaels, obligando a Kane y Big Show a formar equipo y enfrentarse a los Campeones Mundiales en Parejas Lance Cade y Trevor Murdoch. Kane y Big Show ganaron el combate, junto con los Campeonatos en Parejas. Retuvieron el campeonato por el resto del año. En Armageddon, derrotaron a los Campeones en Parejas de la WWE, Rey Mysterio y el Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado Batista. 2006 Kane fue uno de los participantes de la Elimination Chamber de New Year's Revolution, pero no logró ganar el combate. Además participó en el Royal Rumble, de donde también fue eliminado. Él y The Big Show derrotaron a Carlito y Chris Masters en WrestleMania 22, reteniendo el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas. Un día después, en RAW, perdieron los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas frente a Spirit Squad. El equipo de Kane y Big Show se disolvió tras esa lucha, enfrentándose en Backlash, lucha que quedó sin resultado. Semanas antes de Vengeance, un impostor de Kane debutó en RAW, perturbando al original. En Vengeance, Kane fue derrotado por el Kane Impostor. Un día después, Kane atacó brutalmente al impostor, dejándolo fuera de RAW. Estuvo varias semanas ausente, debido a que se encontraba promocionando su película. El 9 de octubre, Umaga derrotó a Kane, obligándolo a dejar RAW para irse a SmackDown!. El 3 de noviembre, se reunió con The Undertaker (ex-Brothers of Destruction) y derrotaron a Montel Vontavious Porter y Mr. Kennedy. Luego Umaga derrotó nuevamente a Kane, esta vez en Cyber Sunday. Entró en un feudo con MVP, con el cual tuvo enfrentamientos en SmackDown! y en Survivor Series. Su feudo finalizó en Armageddon, con este derrotando a MVP. 2007 thumb|right|220px|Kane haciendo su entrada en el ring Kane inició un feudo con King Booker, el cual se inició luego de que este eliminara a Booker del Royal Rumble. Esto llevó a ambos a un combate en No Way Out, el cual ganó Kane tras apicar su "Chokeslam". La revancha el viernes siguiente en SmackDown! la ganó Booker, debido a una intervención de The Great Khali. Khali y Kane iniciaron un nuevo feudo, el cual terminó en WrestleMania 23, lugar en donde Khali derrotó a Kane. Kane, durante los meses siguientes, perdió un combate para definir al retador número 1 por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos y otro para el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. Luego, en One Night Stand, fue derrotado por Mark Henry, tras una intervención de Kenny Dykstra y Chavo Guerrero. Para The Great American Bash, Kane tenía un combate por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado frente al campeón Edge, pero éste se lesionó. El escenario cambió para Kane, ya que se debió enfrentar a Batista y a The Great Khali por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado en The Great American Bash, lucha que ganó Khali. En SummerSlam, derrotó a Finlay tras aplicarle una "Chokeslam". En su revancha dos días después fue derrotado por Finlay. Posteriormente, Kane fue elegido por el público para enfrentarse al Campeón de los Estados Unidos Montel Vontavious Porter en Cyber Sunday, lucha que ganó Kane por cuenta fuera, lo que no le permitió ganar el campeonato. En Survivor Series, el equipo de Kane logró una victoria, a pesar de que éste fue eliminado en el combate. Tras su aparición en la ECW como compañero de CM Punk lo llevaron a iniciar un feudo con Big Daddy V por vencerle en una pelea por equipos y posteriormente Big Daddy V y Mark Henry. En Armageddon, Big Daddy V y Mark Henry derrotaron a Kane y a CM Punk. 2008 thumb|Kane con el Campeonato de la ECW. En Royal Rumble entró el número 20 y eliminó a John Morrison, Jimmy Snuka y Roddy Piper, antes de ser eliminado por Batista y Triple H. Tras esto, en WrestleMania XXIV gana una Battle Royal interpromocional de 24 hombres, consiguiendo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la ECW esa misma noche, la cual supo aprovechar convirtiéndose en el nuevo Campeón de la ECW, derrotando en 8 segundos a Chavo Guerrero siendo este el segundo combate más corto en la historia de WrestleMania. Esto supuso que Kane tuvo que abandonar la marca Smackdown! para irse a la ECW. En Backlash, Kane retuvo el Campeonato de la ECW frente a Chavo Guerrero. Más tarde en Judgment Day, John Morrison y The Miz derrotaron a Kane y CM Punk, reteniendo los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE. En el WWE Draft fue transferido desde ECW a RAW, junto con su Campeonato de la ECW, el cual perdió en Night of Champions frente a Mark Henry. Kane perdió un combate frente a Batista, JBL y John Cena en RAW, y frustrado por aquello atacó a los comentaristas de ese programa. Una semana después atacó a CM Punk. En The Great American Bash interfirió en el combate por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado entre Batista y CM Punk, atacando a ambos y luego golpeando a un camarógrafo. Además, durante esos días comenzó a entrar al ring con una bolsa y a adoptar características de heel. En dicha bolsa se encontró la máscara de Rey Mysterio, el cual había sido (kayfabe) enviado al infierno por Kane. Sin embargo, el 1 de septiembre, Mysterio hizo su regreso atacando a Kane, después de que éste ganara un combate. En Unforgiven, participó en el primer WWE Championship Scramble junto a Batista, John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Rey Misterio y el participante de último momento Chris Jericho reemplazando al lesionado CM Punk; siendo derrotado luego de que Chris Jericho ganara la lucha. Tras esto, inició un feudo con Rey Mysterio al cual lo acusaba de ser cobarde por esconderse tras una máscara. En No Mercy, Mysterio y Kane se enfrentaron en una lucha que acabó con victoria por descalificación para el primero. En Cyber Sunday fue derrotado nuevamente por Mysterio, esta vez en un No Holds Barred Match. Su feudo con Mysterio culminó en Survivor Series, donde su equipo fue derrotado en la lucha de eliminación clásica. 2009 A fines de 2008, Kane tuvo una pequeña rivalidad con Randy Orton, volviendo a recibir una reacción face por parte del público. Su giro se consolidó con el Royal Rumble, donde unió fuerzas con The Undertaker y eliminó a tres superestrellas antes de ser eliminado por Orton, Cody Rhodes y Ted DiBiase. En lucha thumb|right|195px|Kane aplicando una Chokeslam a [[Phil Brooks|CM Punk.]] thumb|220px|Kane aplicándole una "flying clothsline" a [[Phil Brooks|CM Punk.]] *'Movimientos finales' **'Chokeslam' **'Double chokeslam / Single person double chokeslam' **'Kneeling belly to belly piledriver' **'Falling powerbomb' (2001-2005) *'Movimientos de firma' **Big boot **Flying clothesline **Two-handed chokelift submission **Snapmare, seguida de una Low dropkick to the face **Neckbreaker **Corner clothesline **Sidewalk slam **Uppercut / Throat thrust **Scoop powerslam / Running powerslam *'Managers' **Paul Bearer **Chyna **Jim Cornette **Jerry "The King" Lawler **Lita **Jim Ross **Tori *'Apodos' **'The Big Red Machine' **'The Big Red Monster' **The Seven Foot Monster **The Living, Breathing Monster''' Campeonatos y logros *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Al Snow *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Deservers Association' **Salón de la Fama de Wrestling Deservers Association - inducido el 2007 *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWF Championship (1 vez) **ECW Championship (1 vez) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con The Undertaker **WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) **WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (2 veces) **WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (9 veces) - con Mankind (2), X-Pac (2), The Undertaker (2), The Hurricane (1), Rob Van Dam (1) y Big Show (1) **Triple Crown Championship (octavo) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Equipo del Año - 1999, con X-Pac **Ranqueado N°224 en los PWI 500 del 1994 **Ranqueado N°21 en los PWI 500 del 1998 **Ranqueado N°34 en los PWI 500 del 2000 **Ranqueado N°16 en los PWI 500 del 2001 **Ranqueado N°55 en los PWI 500 del 2002 **Ranqueado N°23 en los PWI 500 del 2003 **Ranqueado N°13 en los PWI 500 del 2004 **Ranqueado N°19 en los PWI 500 del 2005 **Ranqueado N°50 en los PWI 500 del 2006 **Ranqueado N°65 en los PWI 500 del 2007 **Ranqueado Nº33 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **WON Táctica promocional más disgustante - 1996 (Falsos personajes de Diesel, Razor Ramon y Jeff Jarrett) **WON Táctica promocional más disgustante - 2002 (Historia de necrofilia de Katie Vick) **WON Táctica promocional más disgustante - 2004 (Historia del embarazo de Lita) **WON Peor lucha del año - 2001, con The Undertaker vs. KroniK (Unforgiven, 23 de septiembre) **WON Peor feudo del año - 2002, vs. Triple H **WON Peor feudo del año - 2003, vs. Shane McMahon **WON Peor feudo del año - 2004, vs. Matt Hardy y Lita **WON Peor feudo del año - 2007, vs. Big Daddy V **WON Peor feudo del año - 2008, vs. Rey Mysterio Filmografía *See No Evil (2007) *Smallville (en un sólo capítulo) Referencias Enlaces externos *[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0414417/ Página de Glen Jacobs en IMDB] *Perfil de Kane en WWE.com